Revenge of the Fallen
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Son of an executed devil, Teulier Stolas, heir to the Stolas Clan, has plotted his revenge for over the past 10 years. His goal is to destroy Heaven and the Underworld by releasing one of the most dangerous criminals to ever walk on Earth. Can Issei and the Occult Research Club stop him? When embarking on a journey of revenge, dig many graves. Very powerful OC CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. OC Bio

New fanfic for Highschool dxd

I don't own DXD or any part of it.

* * *

Name: Teulier Stolas

Title: Disgraced Son, The Traitor Son, The Fallen Son

Age: 20

Likes: Death, fire, explosions, chemistry, puzzles, animals, television.

Dislikes: Sirzechs Lucifer, anyone associated with the Gremory clan, Heaven, any being associated with Heaven.

Body: A muscular body. Several scars on his back and legs.

Height: 6 foot 2 inches

Skin: Olive skin

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Black

Hair style: Slicked back hair

Personality: Cold, calculating, narcissistic, masochistic, and occasionally kind. In battle, he is a very capable leader, but his personality turns sadistic, and he is totally focused on the task at hand.

Status: Heir of the Stolas Clan.

Weapons: Dual pistol sized railgun, daggers, and an ankle pistol.

Family: Son of Roman Stolas and Rachael Phenex. Cousin of Ravel, Riser, and Ruval Phenex.

Abilites: Electromagnetic manipulation, mind control, and fire-based powers due to his Phenex blood.

Special power 1: Vacuum Bomb- Creates a fuel air explosive.

Special power 2: Strange Annihilation- Creates a strangelet

Quotes

"You still wish to fight? Have I not broken your spirit enough?"

"There is a big difference between can and won't. I can simply kill you right here and now, but I won't as that is simply too easy.

"You want to impale me with a light spear? Go ahead! I love it!"

"Are you not in awe of my greatness?"

"I will kill you, but I will let you choose how I will do it."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Read, follow, and review like always.


	2. Seeds of Revenge

_Here we go, first real chapter of Revenge of the Fallen_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Highschool DXD._

* * *

_Flashback-13 years ago_

_Heaven: Throne room; Heaven City_

"_Michael-sama, the devils have requested you had over the captured criminal." A female angel said after she bowed to the leader of Heaven._

"_Fine. We need to do everything we can to get better relations with them." Michael said as the angel left. Michael then looked at the faces of the other Archangels to see if there was any protest._

"_They will kill him, Michael-sama." Gabriel said with a worried look on her face._

"_Most likely. Nonetheless, one less devil for us to worry about. Also, if we have such a well-known criminal within Heaven, the devils may take that as an act of war and attack us." Michael said seriously._

"_Any other objections?" Michael said. The 3 other Archangels said no and so with that, they sealed the fate of the criminal._

_Underworld: Namaah public square; Lilith_

_There is gentle drizzle as a boy comes upon a crowd gathered in the public square. The boy is a light skinned boy and is about 8 years old. He is wearing a nice white polo shirt, beige shorts, and white sneakers that are now stained with mud and dirt. The boy struggles to push through the crowd to get to the front._

"_Hey! Watch it!" a devil angrily says._

"_Sorry." The boy says as he manages to get to the front crowd. __He then saw what caused this commotion and his thought is clearly shown on his horrified face. The boy's thoughts are drowned out by the sound of the crowd around him._

_Right before him, there is an elevated platform with a devil in his early 40s who is bound in a straightjacket and has a gag on his mouth. His back is against a piece of wood and it is upright so the man is facing the crowd. The man is getting jeered at and stuff thrown at him by the crowd. There are 6 other devils on the stage. The 2 most noticeable were the red-haired man and a young girl in a magical girl outfit._

"_Traitor!" one man yells at him._

"_You deserve to die!" an elderly woman said as she threw a rotten orange at him._

_The boy stands idly by and watches the spectacle unfold right before him with an expressionless face._

"_Silence! Lucifer-sama is about to speak!" a guard in medieval armor shouted out. A hushed silence fell upon the crowd when they heard this._

"_My fellow devils, we are here today to put one of our own to death for committing treason against the Underworld." Sirzechs calmly stated._

"_He attempted to overthrow the government and was charged and found guilty of high treason by our courts. For all his heinous acts, he will be put to death." Sirzechs stated._

"_Any last words, Roman Stolas?" Sirzechs said as he removed the gag from the quiet devil, now identified as Roman Stolas._

"_I only regret that I have but one life to give for my cause. Also, history will find what I did was right, and it will absolve me." Roman calmly stated as the gag was removed._

"_Hale and Castro is it? Interesting choice." Sirzechs said as he walked away from Roman before turning to Roman. Everyone else on the stage left and it was just Roman and Sirzechs left on the stage. The 2 stared at each other before Sirzechs talked._

"_You will now pay for your crimes.[Ruin the Extinct!] Sirzechs said 12 spheres appeared all around him._

_The crowd, still in silence due to the Satan Lucifer speaking, let out "oohs" and "aahs" at this while the boy looked at the spheres with interest but by looking at his face, you couldn't tell._

_The spheres raced at the bound devil, who simply closed his eyes and waited for the end. The spheres hit him and he was instantly annihilated. The crowd went nuts and started shouting the names of the Satans out._

"_Long live Lucifier! Long live Leviathan! Long live Beelzebub! Long live Asmodeus." The crowd shouted in unison._

_The boy, having finished watching the display, turned his back and started walking from the crowd. When he was a sufficient distance away, he muttered something to himself._

"_Father, you will be avenged." The boy, who is Teulier Stolas, said in a quiet voice._

Present

Underworld: Apartment 2B of Delilah apartments; Lilith.

Teulier Stolas woke up from bed in a puddle of sweat. He looked around to see that he was in his room, and his hands were shaking.

"It was that nightmare again." Teulier said with a sigh.

He looked towards his alarm clock and saw that it was 10 minutes past 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Might as well get up and do the morning routine." Teulier said as he got up and went to his living room. He took off pants and night shirt, leaving only his black Armani boxers, and started doing various stretches in front of a mirror.

This routine was normal for him. Teulier would get up early in the morning, and do exercises right in his living room. It begins with some basic stretches, and then he would drop down and do 1000 pushups in a row. He would then do planks for 10 minutes before doing 1000 leg raises. When he was past 400 leg raises, his mind started to wander and he thought back to a few years ago.

_Flashback-6 years ago._

_Underworld; Satans' Palace; Lilith_

"_Ajuka, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sirzechs asked his fellow Satan as he looked at the door._

"_Yes, Sirzechs. I find no reason not to give him an Evil Piece set." Ajuka calmly stated as he looked down at his custom made Rolex watch._

" _He could seek revenge for putting his father to death." Sirzechs said seriously._

"_I don't believe so. Nothing from my research indicated any desire of revenge on his part, so we should be fine." Ajuka said as he reclined in his chair._

"_Well I trust your judgment Ajuka. I need to leave now. See you later." Sirzechs said as he left the room._

_Ajuka waited in his room for 5 minutes before a knock was heard._

"_Beelzebub-sama, you have a guest." A maid behind the door said._

"_Send him in, Meela." Ajuka Beelzebub said as he got up._

"_Yes, Beelzebub-sama." Meela said as she opened the door. The young buxom maid walked into the room with a young, strapping man following closely behind. Meela walked the man to Ajuka's desk before giving a bow and leaving the room. Teulier bowed to Ajuka when he got to his ornate ivory desk._

"_Hello, Teulier-kun. You must be excited to get your Evil Piece set today." Ajuka said as he went opened up a drawer that was built into his desk. He took out a wooden box with T.S. engraved in it._

"_I suppose it is a nice occasion, but nothing to get excited about." Teulier deadpanned as Ajuka frowned._

"_Okay then, just focus your demonic energy into it and everything will be set." Ajuka said as he slid the box over to Teulier who put his hands on the box and let his energy flow from his body. The box glowed a faint purple before dissipated._

"_And everything is done now." Ajuka said as he went around and sat in his chair again._

"_Thank you Beelzebub-sama." Teulier said as he bowed._

"_I will have Meela escort you out of here." Ajuka said as Meela came into the room._

"_Enjoy your pieces." Ajuka said as Teulier left the room. _

Present

After Teulier finished his exercise routine, he examined himself in the mirror and then went to his room to get a towel. The workout routine has made him sweaty and now he has to take a shower. He also took out blue Hugo Boss underwear out and then made his way to his cramp bathroom. He then took off his underwear and proceeded to go into the shower. He let his mind wander again, this time to 2 years ago.

_Flashback-2 years ago_

_Underworld: Warehouse; Lilith_

"_Will you join with us?" Katerea Leviathan said to him. She was flanked by 2 other devils, who were surrounded by at least 2 dozen bodyguards. The meeting is taking place in a dark, damp warehouse on the outskirts of the capital of Lilith._

"_I will gladly join you. I will kill those bastards who put my father to death, especially that bastard Sirzechs." Teulier said as he bowed to the 3 devils in front of him._

"_Your family has fought on our side during the Great War. It is an honor to have you do battle with us once again." Creuserey Asmodeus said as he stepped forward and extended his hand out. Teulier saw it and extended his own hand out and shook Creuserey's hand._

"_Here. Eat this." Shalba Beelzebub said as he stepped forward with a jar in his hand. Inside the jar, there are 2 black snakes inside. Teulier looks at him in a confused way._

"_What will that do?" Teulier asked._

"_These are Ophis's snakes. Eating them will greatly enhance your power." Katerea explained to Teulier who nodded. He then took the jar from Shalba and then took off the lid, and grabbed the hissing snakes. He then shoved both of them into his mouth, and then hordes of power exploded out of him, knocking back all the devils in the room._

"_AHHHHHH!" Teulier screamed as the snakes gave him power. The surge of power released a bright yellow light and sparks of electricity flew out in every direction, causing the devils to run for cover. When Teulier stopped screaming, the devils approached him, unaware of his current state due to his head facing down, so they couldn't see his facial expression._

"_How do you feel?" Creuserey Asmodeus said as he cautiously approached him._

_Teulier then tilted his head up, revealing a psychotic smile that sent shivers down the spines of other devils._

"_Never better." Teulier said as he flexed his muscles and started laughing maniacally._

_The 3 descendants of the original Satans looked and nodded at each other. They have found a powerful ally._

Present

After getting dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, Teulier is staring outside the window of his 2 bedroom apartment in the capital city of Lilith. He has been planning his revenge for the past thirteen years, and he has finally completed his plan. He went to his door to pick up his daily newspaper. He opened the door and found his newspaper with the caption _Terrorists attack Kuoh Academy _in big bold letters on the front.

He picked it up and put the newspaper on his couch, passing his diplomas that said Harvard, California Institute of Technology, and Dartmouth College. Teulier, like most other devils, has the ability to quickly memorize and retain more information than a human, but Teulier was especially good at this. He was a senior in high school by the time of his father's death, he get his Bachelor's degree in Military History from Harvard in 3 years, a Master's in Chemical Engineering from Caltech in 2, and a Doctorate in Psychology from Dartmouth in 1. He could have finished them all in less than 4 years in he wanted to, but he just wanted to take the moment to make the humans in his class feel bad that they were dumber than a devil who was half their age.

After his college experience, Teulier enlisted in the U.S. Army as a Second Lieutenant, and was award a Silver Star for his actions in Afghanistan. He enlisted as a 17 year old even though he was only 14 human years old. His body type and ability to alter any document relating to his age allowed him to get into the military.

Those in higher positions were impressed by his knowledge of languages, sheer strength and endurance, and ability to break down a situation on the battlefield. He served in Afghanistan and then in Japan, where he observed Rias Gremory and her peerage from the shadows with contempt and hatred in his heart. He spent a total of 7 years in the Army and left with the rank of Major. The leadership of the military and battlefield experience helped him for what he was planning to do in the Underworld. Tomorrow was the day he was going to put his 13 year plan into effect, but there was something he needed to do before starting his plan.

He put on a black leather jacket and grey sneakers before teleporting from his flat in downtown Lilith to a cemetery on the outskirts of the city. He walked up to a tombstone that said _Rachael Stolas_ on it. The rain started to fall as Teulier got down on one knee and put his right hand on the tombstone.

"Mother, I will avenge father and you starting tomorrow. Heaven and Lucifer will pay for what they did to you two." Teulier said as he shed a tear. He then got up and left the cemetery, soaking wet from the downpour due to the passing storm.

"You will all pay for what you did." Teulier said as he teleported out of the cemetery.

* * *

Well what do you think? Teulier is a war hero that has a hatred of the Gremory. I made Sirzechs a little OOC as he typically has a carefare attitude. Read, follow, and review like always.


	3. Escape from prison

_Next installment of Revenge of the Fallen._

_I don't own anything from Highschool dxd_

"Speech"

* * *

_Heaven: Capital Prison; Heaven City_

Capital Prison in Heaven is a special prison to say the least. It is the only prison in Heaven and there is only 1 inmate currently there. This prison was built by God shortly before his death as a means to keep in the most notorious criminal in history under his careful watch. But more than that, he built it to punish him as the prisoner is unable to be killed or die as a result of a curse he put on him.

However, this place is also one of the most heavily guarded places in Heaven, only surpassed by the Throne Room. Angels constantly patrol this prison and they monitor all movement inside and around the prison. Any ounce of Devil Magic that they sense will trigger hordes of Angels coming to the cell of their only resident, which they will prepare for evacuation. Teulier Stolas managed to infiltrate Heaven and is currently outside the prison wall. He sneaks around and sees two low level Angels patrolling around. He can tell they are low level because they possess only one pair of wings. He uses his mind control power to force them to kill each other.

"Ah, that never gets old." Teulier said with a smile as he walked over to and looked at the bodies of the two dead angels. He then put his hand on one of them and then the body completely disintegrates as a result of him annihilating the atoms in the body. He then touches the other one, and uses his powers to transform his appearance to be similar to the dead Angel. He then destroys the body and continues walking around the prison's wall.

"Heaven looks nice." He remarks to himself with a chuckle. He then turned the corner to see 2 more Angels patrolling. Both two Angels are males and both have two pairs of wings. He walks past them without establishing eye contact but one of them from behind said something.

"Halt!" one of them said in a loud voice.

"Yes?" Teulier said without turning around.

"You pass us without showing any respect?" The other said.

"Sorry, I'm new here." Teulier said as he turned around and bowed. This satisfied the 2 Angels who resumed walking. When the two Angels were out of visual range, Teulier spoke to himself.

"Hmm, this will never work. Time to try plan B." Teulier said as he gave himself four more pairs of wings and changed his facial appearance. Plan A was to sneak in as a low level guard, but Teulier decided that plan was too risky. He decided to go with plan B which was to impersonate a high ranking Angel to gain access to the prison.

Teulier then flew to the entrance and was greeted by three low level guards.

"What is your purpose for being here?" a guard said timidly, clearly intimidated by Teulier's ten wings.

"I am Michael-sama's 7. I am here to transport the prisoner to the Throne Room of Heaven." Teulier said as he said the line he has rehearsed in the mirror.

"We haven't received any word of that so we can't let you through." a second guard stated.

"Oh okay, I'll just go back to Michael-sama and tell him what you said. I'm sure he will be glad to hear you undermining his orders." Teulier said as he turned his back on the panicking guards.

"Wait! We might not have gotten the order yet that is all. You may pass." The third guard said as they all bowed.

"Thank you. May I have one of you escort me to where the prisoner is located?" Teulier said with a smile.

"Of course. I'll escort you." The first guard said with a bow. The two walked into throughout the prison, drawing stares from some of the lower level Angels that have never seen such a high level Angel in their prison before. The two walked for five minutes, not saying a word to each other because the guard was too nervous to speak to the ten winged "Angel" and Teulier wasn't much of a talker unless he needed to. Teulier was snapped back to reality when the guard said they were at the cell. The door to the cell is a giant steel door with a tiny window, giving a glimpse into the darkness of the room.

"Here is the cell." The guard said.

"Thank you, you may leave now." Teulier said to the guard.

"Don't you need the key?" The guard inquired.

"I have a key from Michael-sama." Teulier said as the guard bowed and left.

Teulier then looked around and saw no one coming. He also listened to make sure no one was coming before he weighed his options. He has made several options in his mind about how to extract the prisoner before he came to Heaven. Option 1 was trying to find an actual guard that has a key to open the door and use it so he can get the criminal out. Option 2 was blasting through the door, grabbing the criminal, and fighting his way past hordes of Angels to the exfiltration point. Option 1 was the more reasonable plan, but Option 2 was the one that included destruction and death so he chose that plan.

"Time to let the fireworks start." Teulier said with a psychotic smile as he went to the end of the hallway and made a left turn. He took a quick look around to see no one coming from behind him and then peered his head out from around the corner to look at the door. He felt it was the perfect time to use a move he has been perfecting for days just for this moment.

"Vacuum Bomb!" Teulier shouted as a mist descended upon the door. Then a spark was sent from Teulier to the mist and the whole door blew apart. The alarm immediately sounded afterwards.

"Devil Magic detected! Devil Magic detected! All forces move to secure the prisoner!" The PA system blared out.

"A few moments before the guests come. Might as well give them a surprise." Teulier said as he peacefully strolled into the dark room, not caring about the smoldering wreckage he walked on. Seconds after he walked into the room, the hallway was flooded by Angels coming from both sides and they all converged at the door.

"Did you see the devil?" The guard in front of the group coming from the right said.

"Negative. He hasn't been seen by us. What about your end?" The guard in front of the left guard said.

"Negative. We didn't see him."

"Beginning transportation initiative 351B." the guards said in unison.

"Ending that initiative now, gentlemen." Teulier said as he rolled out of the dark room and blasted blue fire from his hands to the Angels on each side of him. The Angels were taken by surprise and they were all killed as their blood curdling scream indicated. The fire went to all walls, including the ceiling and floor, and burned the Angels in the back. Teulier back into the room to get the criminal freed from his light restraints, and helped him to his feet. Teulier then reverted back to his Devil form and looked at the criminal.

"You must have some guts to break me out of here." The criminal said as he rubbed his wrists. The criminal was a tall, pale, young man who looked like he was in his early 20s. He had dark hair, a muscular body that showed signs of severe torture, but the most telling feature was his black pupils. The white of his eyes were still there, but his pupils were darker than darkness itself. There was also an extremely powerful, malevolent aura that completely encircled him.

"Thank you, I like to think that genius is one of my strong suits. Anyway, more of the introductions later. We need to get you out of here." Teulier said, earning a nod from the man. The 2 went out of the door, with Teulier in the front and the criminal following closely behind.

"Why can't you just teleport out of here?" the criminal said from behind Teulier while they were creeping along a wall inside the prison.

"Too much Angelic magic here. It interferes with my teleportation abilities." Teulier said as he put his head slightly out to see if there were Angels in that hallway. His answer was blatantly obvious when an Angel threw a light spear at him, which he barely dodged.

"They are over there!"One Angel said.

"Calling in backup!" Another stated.

"Ready for some Angel killing?" Teulier said with a malevolent smile.

"Been ready for thousands of years." The criminal said as he unleashed some of his aura. Teulier rolled into the hallway and shot out bolts of lightning from his fingertips, electrocuting six Angels. The criminal created two spears of pure darkness and threw them at the two remaining Angels in the hallway. When the spears touched them, the Angels screamed out in absolute agony as they were obliterated by the spears. Teulier couldn't help but notice the slasher smile forming on the criminal.

"You find it funny?" Teulier said as he smiled.

"Yep. It has been countless years since I have done that." The criminal replied simply.

"Whatever you say. We need to get going." Teulier said as he made a part of the wall explode and the two went out of the giant opening. They were greeted by many high class angels, most of them having eight or ten wings on their back.

"Don't let them escape. Kill them!" One with ten wings said. All the Angels threw light spears at Teulier and the criminal and soon the sky was engulfed in a sea of light spears.

"Get behind me!" The criminal said as he threw Teulier behind him and raised a wall of pure darkness to block the incoming light spears. The wall blocked all of the light spears, stunning all of the Angels there. Teulier then jumped out from behind the wall and fired lightning at various ten winged Angels. The lightning connected and brought down some of the ten winged Angels. The other Angels, having recovered from their shock, continued firing volley after volley of light spears at the two.

The criminal continuously create a darkness shield to block the light spears and Teulier went on the offensive with his fire and lightning attacks as they moved closer to the exfiltration point.

"We are in the clear." Teulier said as they looked around to see all the pursuing Angels dead. Their exfiltration point was also one hundred feet away and it looked like their escape was perfect.

"Look." The criminal said as he pointed up. Teulier pointed up and saw an Angel with ten wings.

"You have made it this far. I am very angry that Michael-sama brought me back here to stop you as I was enjoying Egyptian cuisine." The male Angel said lazily.

"Oh, name's Dulio by the way." The Angel now identified as Dulio said as he raised his arm up and then lightning struck the spot where Teulier was standing before he dodged.

"Oh so you are the famous Longinus user here. Well Dulio, since you were kind enough to tell me your name, I'll tell you mine, Teulier Stolas." Teulier said as he fired lightning towards the Zenith Tempest wielder. Teulier then used his Devil wings to take flight and do battle with Dulio in the skies.

The two battled evenly as the criminal watched from the sidelines. Dulio kept using his Sacred Gear to launch lightning and water attacks at Teulier while Teulier dodged all of them and countered with fire and lightning attacks. One of Dulio's lightning attacks got through Teulier's shield and hit him directly, but it had the opposite effect that Dulio expected.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHHHH! YEAAH hit me again!" Teulier laughed after he took the pain of the lightning bolt.

"Come on, let's go!" the criminal said impatiently from the sidelines.

"I'm done playing around." Teulier said coldly as a slasher smile appeared on his face. Dulio and Teulier were suddenly thrown towards each other at a tremendous speed which caught Dulio off guard. Teulier electrified his hand and grabbed Dulio's neck with that hand when he was close enough. Dulio tried to fly away but Teulier didn't let go and he shocked Dulio to unconsciousness. He then let go when Dulio was unconscious and walked to the criminal, a big smile on his face.

"Sadist are you?" the criminal asked bluntly.

"Yes." Teulier eagerly responded.

"Me too."

"Let's get going. The Angelic magic is weak enough there that we can teleport properly." Teulier said as he walked to the exfiltration point with the criminal right behind him. The two walked to the point and then a giant circle appeared. The circle was purple and had a triangle with an eye in the middle and snakes around the pyramid as a symbol. The two teleported just in time as hundreds of Angels descended into the area.

"There they are!"

"Don't let them escape!"

The Angels all threw light spears at the two who escaped before the spears hit them.

"Someone go tell Michael-sama they escaped." An angel said fearfully.

_In the Throne Room_

Michael and his fellow Seraphs are sitting around a white table, eagerly awaiting the news about the criminal. They know if the criminal escapes, the very safety of Heaven is at stake.

"Michael-sama." A guard nervously said as she entered the room.

"Tell me we have him." Michael said bluntly.

"We don't…. He escaped." The guard said, absolutely terrified of Michael's reaction.

"Someone, open up a window." Michael said with the anger in his voice obvious. Noticing this, Gabriel opened up the nearest window and stepped aside when Michael dragged his feet over to the window. He then created thousands of light spears and threw them down to Earth in anger.

"Get me Sirzechs." Michael said calmly after he got the anger out of his system.

_Underworld; Abandoned factory; Lucifaad_

"Sorry about the place. I scoped it out recently and haven't had any time to renovate." Teulier said as he and the criminal looked around the factory. It was completely rundown with broken windows and rusted machines and it was damp inside, but the criminal didn't seem to care.

"It isn't a problem. I've been through worse." The criminal replied simply as he sat down on the couch that was there.

"Okay, I believe introductions are underway. I am Teulier Stolas, heir to the Stolas clan, at your service." Teulier said as he bowed.

"And this is my peerage." Teulier said as a magical circle appeared beside them. In there were nine figures inside the circle, five women and four men.

"It is rude to not introduce yourselves to our guest." Teulier remarked.

"Sheffield. Queen of Teulier-sama." A woman with black hair said as she bowed.

"Tamamo-no-mae. Bishop." A small girl with blonde hair and drill curls said.

"It's my turn then. Shizel. Bishop." A woman in a long flowing pink dress that matched her hair color said.

"Juri Han. Knight of Teulier-sama." An Asian girl wearing gi pants said.

"Storm Shadow. Knight." A man in a white ninja outfit said.

"Jack Krauser. Rook." A man in a military uniform and a red beret says.

"Shura. Rook." A young woman with black hair said. Her outfit was quite revealing but her twin swords were her most noticeable feature.

"Bapiste. Pawn" A black man said in a British accent.

"Tony Almeida. Pawn." A white man in a leather jacket stated.

"I am their humble King." Teulier said with a smile as the criminal glanced over the entire peerage.

"I'm sure you know who I am already as you had the courage to break me out of Heaven, but I'll say my name if that is what you wish." The criminal said, enough a nod from Teulier.

"My name is Cain, brother of Abel, son of Adam and Eve." Cain said, earning a smile from Teulier.

"So you might be wondering why I broke you out?" Teulier said to Cain who nodded.

"You hate Heaven. I hate Heaven and the Underworld. I feel we could work together for total death and destruction of Heaven and the Underworld." Teulier said.

"Hmm. You are one interesting Devil. I accept your proposition." Cain said to Teulier who had an evil smile forming on his face.

"Everyone who has wronged us will die!" Teulier said as he broke into a maniacal laugh. Cain joined and so did the peerage and soon the factory was howling with evil laughter.

* * *

So the criminal in question is the Cain from the Bible. The first murderer in history. Also, if you aren't familiar with the peerage members this is where each is from.

Sheffield- Familiar of Zero

Tamamo-no-mae- Omamori Himari

Shizel-Tales of Eternia

Juri Han-Street Fighter 4

Storm Shadow- GI Joe

Jack Krauser-Resident Evil 4

Shura-Soul Calibur

Baptiste- Human Target

Tony Almeida- 24

Read, and most importantly review! Reviewing allows me as a writer to grow as a result of your opinions.


End file.
